Stars in Your Eyes
by Fox the Writer
Summary: They have eyes for each other, even in the canvas of space. A series of one-shots and/or drabbles dedicated to this couple.
1. Hug Me

**A/N:** Some time ago, I said to myself that I wouldn't post any Canon/OFC drabbles on here. But after some thought, I've changed my mind and am proud to be posting Canon/OFC drabbles centering around one couple I've created for the BLoSC world: Ty Parsec and my OFC, Simone Caldera. For those who don't know who Simone is, she's in my other stories: _Glory Days_ and _Joker of the Pack_. It's not required to read them, but I would recommend checking those stories out to get a better feel of her personality.

Some of these drabbles will be romantic, others will be mainly platonic, like this first one here that was written a long time ago and is now edited. This particular drabble won't really tie into _Glory Days_ , but it does elude to it in a way. I won't be posting anything erotic; everything here will be for a universal range of people. If you like this ship, rock on and I hope to bring more! If you don't, hey, I'm not gonna hold it against you.

But enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ty and all other BLoSC related things belong to Disney/Pixar. I own Simone and Mistimia and all other unheard names.

* * *

He walked down the hallway, lost in his thoughts and hands in pockets.

He was thinking about many things at once; his sinking reputation as being the "damsel in distress" after Buzz saved his hide on more than one occasion, the fact that his fellow Rangers are losing their respect for him, and his lame newfound assignment on some blasted rock out in another part of the galaxy, some rock called…what was it called? Blargh.

Little did he know that he'd be thinking about something else when he came across it.

He stopped walking and looked up to see where he walked to. He ended up near the entrance of the Launch Bay.

He looked at the Launch Bay for a brief moment, before his ears picked up a soft sound. He turned to his side to see someone silently walking towards him. A brow was raised in surprise.

Simone Caldera?

His fellow Ranger was quite a quiet one, but in the years they've known each other, he had come to see her grow and blossom into an assuring woman…and he found himself falling for her over the years. He almost hoped she felt the same way, but for now, he was going to settle for her friendship. Before he could greet her, she suddenly stopped walking.

She stopped about a good five feet in front of him, and it wasn't until now that he got a good look at her. She wore her Ranger suit, but she was carrying a luggage bag. And her expression was not the assuring one she usually wore. It was rather a sad and somewhat resigned look.

He smiled and greeted, "Hey, Simone."

Simone gave him a sad smile back. "Hello, Ty." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "How…how are you?"

Ty's brow lowered. "…Alright…what about you? Are you alright?"

"…" She looked away, ashamed. "I…I could be better."

Before he could ask her anymore, she bluntly stated, "I have to go back home."

Ty did not know what to say at first. "Well I can…see by the suitcase you're holding, but why? Why do you have to go back?"

"…I was asked to, by my mother and sister, Queen Ethel and Paige."

"Oh. Well…any…particular reason?"

Simone felt a fist grip tightly in her free hand when he asked that question.

"…Yes, Ty. I found out yesterday that…that a civil war broke out."

Ty's eyebrows raised in mild shock. "A civil war?"

Simone nodded. "Yes. But that's not the half of it. I have to go and help out…as a doctor." She looked into Ty's eyes, her own eyes filled with sad resignation. "Commander Nebula gave me the okay to go and stay there as long as I need to. Although I don't know how long this war will be, but…I'm almost scared to find out, and to see what kind of work I'll have to do there…"

Ty watched as she shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to go over and give her some form of comfort, and he did so. Briefly hesitating for a second, he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it as he said, "I'm…I'm sorry, Simone."

She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile and shrug. "It's not your fault, Ty. I have to do what I need to do…what any Ranger would."

Ty's eyebrows creased in concern. He could tell by the bitter contempt that she was not looking forward to going back home for something as horrible as a civil war. Not that he blamed her; he felt contempt about the events that took place earlier in regards to him. He gave her one more squeeze on the shoulder and tried to think of something to help her feel better.

He didn't have to; Simone came forward and hugged him, surprising him. "I'm going to miss you, Ty. I'm glad I got a chance to see you before I left. I already said goodbye to the others… and I…I hope that I'll get a chance to see you again."

He allowed one hand to be placed on her back and moved it up and down to rub her back. "I hope so too, Sim. I'll miss you too."

After a minute more of hugging, she pulled back and looked right into his eyes, blue staring into brown. "Ty…I want you to promise me something. If I come back, may we see each other..er, and the others? I...I know I'll need a friendly face to see if the war ends. Do you promise me this?"

To Ty, it sounded like what she wanted more than anything was assurance that she could come home and still be a friend to him, and that nothing would change with them…between them.

"Of course, Simone. Of course I can promise this." He gave her a small smile of assurance.

She gave him one back.

They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed to be eternity. They did not want to break the contact with each other, but they both knew what they had to.

And so, Simone reluctantly broke the contact, walking away from Ty.

He watched as she walked down a bridge in the Launch Bay to a smaller Star Cruiser waiting on the other side of the area. She arrived at the ladder, but before she could climb up...she turned around to face Ty one more time, and gave a small wave and sad smile.

In turn, he gave her those things back, secretly wishing he didn't have to.

Once she was done, she climbed up the ladder and disappeared into the ship.

Ty sighed. Out of all the things he was thinking about today…this newfound thought of not seeing his friend again for…for who knows…was horrible. Now he was going to be thinking about all those things, plus one.

The loss of a friend who could have been so much more.


	2. Broken

"Oof!"

He was thrown into the jail cell, his tired body aching with pain as it scrapped against the floor. The jail guard closed the cell door, the door banging with a clang before he took off.

"Ty!"

After a long and hard battle, it was nice to hear that familiar voice. It was as soft as flower petals.

He tried to get up to meet her eyes, but the agony weighed him down, causing him to fall to the ground like a ton of bricks. But then, he felt something lift that weight. It lifted him onto something warm and tender: hands held up his head and he opened his eyes to meet a lovely and concerned pair of blue.

"Simone…" His voice cracked.

"Oh Ty…" She gently hugged him close.

The hug was a welcome change from all the beatings he endured in the fight. But his body was so spent that he couldn't lift a hand up to her cheek to touch her. All he could do was let her hold him. He was here and she was here. Weak and broken in body, but unbroken in spirit and alive.

She pulled back from her embrace and rested his head back onto her lap again. Almost by automatic, she took a hand to run through his hair.

Ty closed his eyes, enjoying the caressing touch. He enjoyed it so much that he didn't notice her tears forming.

Simone squeezed her eyes shut to rid herself of them before Ty could see. No need for him to see her sad when his needs were greater than her own. She succeeded; Ty opened his eyes again.

"Sim…the fight…"

"Shh…don't speak. Just rest. Rest for yourself. You deserve it after you beat that blasted Raenok. I wish I could have been there with you-."

"I won the fight."

Simone's eyes blinked and she paused in her massage. "You…won?"

Ty nodded. "Yeah…somehow, I got the upper hand on them and beat Varg at his own game."

"Do you remember how?"

"No. I wish I did. All I can really remember is something just snapped and I overwhelmed him by surprise."

"…What do you think it was?"

Despite his soreness, Ty managed to snort. "Well, I don't know. How could I when I was unaware of it?"

And despite her concern, Simone rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Well, I wasn't there, Parsec. How could _I_ have known?"

"Through a telegram?"

Simone was half-tempted to punch him in the arm at that joke, but thought better of it.

Ty sighed. "Anyways, I don't know. But I came out of it ok…as I could be. Now they have to contact Star Command and tell them to come get us-" He coughed.

Simone gripped a hand behind his back to help him sit up enough to breathe. Once he got his cough under control, Simone said, "Easy. Easy. It's okay… you don't have to explain anymore. Just rest, ok? Just please rest."

Ty nodded and managed a small but tired smile. "Okay. I'll rest. Wake me up when Star Command's here. But if you get tired, you wake me anyway."  
Ty closed his eyes and leaned into her lap.

"I won't get tired," she promised. Her hand stroked through his pompadour again. "Ty?"

He opened his eyes.

She smiled. "Congratulations on winning the fight. I'm glad you won and even happier you're here."

Ty grinned a beautiful and victorious grin in spite of his condition. "So am I."

* * *

 **A/N** : So this is actually an old drabble that I wrote last year. Some people have seen it, but I'm gonna post it here anyway. Sometime last year, I had a dream with this as the center focus. Somehow, Ty and Simone were locked in the jail cell on the planet Raenok, and Ty had to fight the main Raenok of them all, Vargy boy. And after Ty won, he wound up back in jail and Simone was there to take care of him while he was resting from his beatings.

...My imagination is weird.

Enjoy!


	3. Wolf and Crane

One was a canine, the other was an avian.

One was considered to be bad luck, the other was considered to be good luck.

He traveled on his own most of the time; she traveled with her family whenever she could.

He fought against a demon; she fought against her own demons.

He struggled with his weights; she struggled with her burdens.

So why do they love each other?

Because even though they came from two different worlds and backgrounds, Ty and Simone's love for each other broke the rules of nature and how it was intended to be.

Ty loves her for her graceful yet fierce spirit; Simone loves him for his protective yet selfless temperament.

Ty admires her for her kindness and patience; Simone admires him for his altruism and courage.

Even if Ty became a Wirewolf, and even if Simone was known as the Dark Crane, that matters not to them.

They care about each other, regardless of the consequences, as human lovers.

* * *

A/N: Another old drabble, but I felt like uploading it today because I can. And I also wanted to bring up a point here: Simone's association with the name 'Dark Crane' is actually part of her background. I plan on reworking her background, with the significance of this nickname used to explain a matter of certain things behind her personality and character. 'Til then, enjoy and have happy days!


	4. Snore

Simone stroked Ty's back with a hand as he slept, gently snoring on her lap. He was just tired. So tired from the day's events.

Being stuck tending to Tanker Alley, running into Warp Darkmatter and brawling with him, losing a surfing contest…

And waking up from certain nightmares again.

Poor Ty had a long day.

Which was why the minute she saw him, she coaxed him into lying down on the couch, with his head on her lap. There were times when he jerked in his sleep, but for the most part, he didn't move a muscle. But she would move a muscle.

She leaned over him to kiss his forehead while he slept quietly.

With a gentle smile, she pulled herself back up and went back to her massage.

* * *

 **A/N:** Because a thunderstorm might be coming my way, I thought I'd better publish this now in case I can't get on later. This was written sometime last year for a challenge thing I'm a part of, and still doing. This is actually a new version of an old drabble I did way back when and I don't like how that one turned out. So I wrote a new version and it turned out MUCH better in my opinion. Enjoy and have happy days!


	5. Eye Opening Beauty

_Tick…tick…tick…_

Ty Parsec sighed impatiently as he thrust his chin into his palm, bored. The clock's ticking seemed to make this mission go on forever. But he didn't have forever; he wanted to get out of this boring traffic duty so that he could return back to Star Command. He had ANOTHER mission he wanted to do.

He wanted to surprise Simone Caldera, his girlfriend, on her birthday.

He had been planning this thing for a week now, and he hoped that it was going to happen at the right moment on her birthday, since he wanted to let her know how much she meant to him, and what more of a better time than on her own birthday?

Ty sighed again. He ignored the remaining three minutes of his shift that passed by slowly as he tried to do his job. But rather than let his impatience get the best of him, he decided to think about how the surprise he planned. The gift he wanted to give Simone had been discovered the week before; one of timely importance, and that if he didn't finish traffic duty soon, he and Simone would miss it.  
And he did NOT want to disappoint his girlfriend.

Simone herself was off taking care of some things back home. He figured that it had something to do with her birthday, but she insisted that it was not the case, as she claimed that it was something that called for her help with back home. She really didn't want to elaborate more on it, but what she did say was the "something" she referred to was relevant to her own planet, and she didn't know how long it would take…mainly to do with healing the planet after the people of her planet were engaged in a civil conflict.

Ty wished that she would return soon, and once she did, and once they both got off from work, he could celebrate her day with her as boyfriend and girlfriend. A smile ghosted itself upon his face as thoughts about his surprise flew in his head. It was going to be incredible…well, he thought it was, anyway. He hoped Simone would feel the same way.

He looked at the clock again, and was surprised to see that there was only one minute left of his shift. Heh. Who knew being lost in your thoughts could make time pass by quickly?

He lifted his chin from his hand and just simply waited for the minute to pass, excited to prepare to take off and return back to Star Command.

 _Tick._

* * *

"Ty, remind me again, WHERE are we going? I just returned from my planet and had a full day of excitement; I don't want any more." She shivered in her plain citizen clothes, a forest green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and grey jacket.

Ty, wearing a brown aviator jacket, grey t-shirt and jeans, took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders to keep her warm, before placing an arm around them. "You'll see, Sim. We'll be there soon."

Simone sighed, a bit wearily. They just both got off from work, but decided to go to Cosmo's for dinner before they headed off to wherever Ty wanted to go, and an hour has passed since they arrived on the planet Alther. Wherever Ty was taking her, Simone hoped it was worth it with the night's cold temperatures and the busy day of errands she took care of back home on Mistimia.

"Well, we're here."

Here? Where was here? There was nothing but an isolated and small area with sand, a small rocky cave buried within the sand, and a green beach blanket under it.

At seeing Simone's confused expression, Ty motioned with a free hand to take a seat on the blanket. As soon as she did, he sat down next to her, with a hand on her shoulders.

"…Er…what are we waiting for?"

Ty didn't answer with words; he answered by taking out a watch to check the time.

 _9:59 P.M._

Perfect. Only a minute before the big show.

As soon as he put away his watch, he slyly replied, "A big show."

"Okaaaay…Ty, what IS it? I already said I don't want any more excitement, I just want to relax after the day I had."

Ty raised a brow at Simone's rather testy attitude. "Well, the day will get better. You'll get a chance to relax. Watch the sky!" He turned his attention to the night sky, full of stars.

Simone, confused by her boyfriend's rare tone of excitement looked to the sky herself, wondering what Ty meant by the 'big show'.

 _10 seconds…9…8…..3….2….1._

A spiral of green light danced across the sky, catching Simone's attention.

"Huh?" And then, a spiral of red light flew, crossing paths with the green.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ty watched his girlfriend sit up straighter, intrigued by the lights in the sky.  
Ty smiled. "That ain't nothing. Watch some more."

As if the heavens heard him, more lights appeared in the sky, colors and shades of the rainbow splashing everywhere across the sky.

Simone felt wonder flowing through her at seeing this wonderful light show. But this was only the icing on the cake. What happened next sent her eyes widening in delight and awe.

Wisps of the lights, at supersonic speed, soared in all directions, spreading everywhere across the sky, as if it were a canvas. The wisps, like a flight demonstration team, flew together in single file, before the wisps broke apart at the peak of their flight, breaking off like droplets of water from a geyser. The separated wisps fell down gently and slowly like leaves, before collapsing into the night sky and into each other. They reminded of Simone of cloud shapes, looking like all sorts of wonderful things, from animals to vehicles.

Ty pointed at one of them. "Check out THAT one."

Simone followed the direction of his pointed figure and gasped. The shape of the lights looked like a bird, and it looked ready to take off. "It's so beautiful…"

Upon seeing his girlfriend's gaping smile, he elaborated, "Yeah, it sure is, isn't it? I found out about this event about a week ago. It's said that this event happens only 100 years; the Aura lights will show up for a few days on Alther, usually in the springtime, and this year, the lights would show up starting tonight and stay for the next two nights."

Simone took a break from her absorbing the scene to look at her boyfriend. "You planned this for me?"

Ty lightly shrugged, and smiled as he said, "Nothing I couldn't plan out for your special day. With perfect timing, I might add. Happy birthday, Simone."

Simone bit her lip and tackled Ty without warning to the ground, hugging him. "Thank you, Ty! This is the most amazing gift I ever received."

He yelped a bit at Simone tackling him to hug him, but all the same, he grinned and hugged her back, relishing her genuine gratitude, not caring if anyone was watching. After their embrace, they sat up and watched the remainder of the natural light show.

Once nature decided to stop the light show, Ty and Simone decided to just relax in the cave. Ty himself was lying down, arms pillowing his head, while Simone just sat with her legs crossed to her side, leaning on her arms for balance. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply and happily, then leaned down to kiss Ty on the lips, Ty stroking her cheek as she did so.

Once she finished her kiss, she thanked him once again. "Thank you again, Ty. I had never gotten anything like this before."

"Hey, I figured that you deserve it after today. And it IS your birthday after all. You should get nice things."

Simone grinned a bit shyly. "Including you?" She brushed a hand down his cheek.

Ty took hold of her hand and squeezed it, while answering with a warm yet humble, "Yeah…including me." He leaned upwards a bit, kissing her. Once their kiss ended, Simone laid her head down on Ty's chest and hugged him from the side. Ty, in response, placed an arm around her back and hugged his beauty close to him, keeping her warm.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N:** Another old drabble, but this one centers around Simone's birthday, which is today! I also decided to edit it because the old version had some problems with it and I wanted to polish it up because I can. The planet Alther and the Aura lights are something I've made up, but the name Altherian does appear on the show at one point, so I went with using that name for something and I'm glad I did. So I hope you enjoy and have happy days!


	6. Voodoo

It was the strangest feeling both parties had ever experienced.  
This wild and crazy energy coursing through their veins? It was like someone was controlling their very essences, their very souls, and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Not that they WANTED to stop it.

No. This feeling they felt, this extraordinary burst of adrenaline danced in their bodies, and they themselves danced, under the voodoo-like control of the powerful magic. The magic?

The swing band Blackbird 5, the newest sensation to ever hit the galaxy!

Simone held onto Ty's hand as they twirled around. "My, Ty, I didn't know you were quite a dancer. Why didn't you tell me you were great at swing dancing?"

Ty smirked as he dipped Simone downwards, much to her surprise. "If I told you before, you wouldn't have been surprised on our fifth date, now would you?"

Simone blinked… and then grinned seductively. "No, I guess not. Got any more surprises for me tonight, moptop?"

"Naturally, Caldera. Naturally." With that said and with an equally seductive smile of his own, he lifted her back up and the two of them continued to fall deeper into the power of the music and under each other's charms.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, but I wanted to post this Ty/Simone drabble I did two years ago. Blackbird 5 is an original concept I have going on, and I felt like throwing them into this drabble for the sake of the prompt. Enjoy!


	7. Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

If Simone didn't know any better, she would say she was a fool. Not out of any low self-esteem, but of a realistic opinion of herself. At least, as far as the subject of love was concerned.

She sighed as the light and warm breeze brushed through her locks as she watched the stars twinkle in the night from her home on Capital Planet. It was a beautiful evening. Enough to want to be shared with a certain other pers...ah craters, she was doing it again.

How many times did she think about the man she loved? This was at least the fifth time or so. But it was far from a thing of evil to think of him. She had been in love for too long to stop thinking about Ty, and for tonight, it was for one good reason or another.

Perhaps it was because of their latest stint in Star Command left him emotionally and physically exhausted and he was sleeping in until he was up and around again? Or maybe it was because of something bigger? Bigger than both of them? But what could be universally bigger than her concerns about their relationship?

They've known each other for some time now, ever since they attended the Space Ranger Academy all those years ago. That seemed like only yesterday; it was funny how time could slip away from them. As well as give them a chance to truly ponder over how they felt about each other. Her feelings for him soared beyond the typical stages of crushes and secret admiration; they transformed into something new and wonderful she couldn't describe to anyone...at least not yet. And it was only recently that she admitted everything she loved about him to him in person.

Much to her relief, the feeling was thankfully mutual.

But one significant question remained; now that the truths were discovered, where could they go from here?

They wanted to be with each other so much. Not just as partners in Star Command, but as partners outside of Star Command's boundaries.

But to what extent? As simply boyfriend and girlfriend? Or as something else? Something more?

That was _the_ big obstacle overshadowing their daily concerns and lives as Rangers.

The thought terrified her. As much as a part of her wanted that more than anything, she was still scared out of her mind and spirit. She was positive Ty was in the same boat. With all their problems coming to haunt them in sneaky ways, sneakier and more deadly than the Evil Emperor Zurg himself, this was a situation they knew they needed to figure out for themselves. Whether it was Ty's own Wirewolf trauma, or her own ordeals of wartime, they would not go away at the drop of a hat. With no way of telling how they would endure their current struggles, they couldn't exactly take the time to seek answers for the future. It didn't help that with their daily and hazardous duties that they would need to sometimes perform, risks would often flirt in and out with them, as if daring them to live and escape the realities of their situation.

Another sigh. By Helene, why did she fall in love? In her younger and naive years, she would have thought love was a simple game of give and take. But as it turned out, the game was far more complex than she anticipated. It involved a dose of self-sacrifice and suffering. Not that she would complain, as she adjusted to the idea from the moment she became a Space Ranger, but it didn't make things any easier for herself with their romance up in the air, flying higher and faster than any Star Cruiser in the fleet.

Fast to the point where it could spark and go supernova. But she wasn't entirely worried about that; she wanted to take her time as much as she could to sort this out with her lover. Not too much of it, though; they didn't want to wait forever until the end of time. Sooner or later, their fears and doubts needed to be taken on for the sake of their shared future.

Oh what a fool she was. A very pretty fool. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: My '50s fix is satisfied! Thanks to another burst of inspiration from a jukebox prompt, I got this one done, dedicated to the song " _Why Do Fools Fall in Love_ " by Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers. Enjoy!


	8. Obsessive

All was quiet as the two enjoyed their coffee. Just Ty and Simone in Star Command's kitchen. It was a lovely and peaceful morning. They liked it that way; it gave them time to adjust and wake up to the day and enjoy each other's company.

But their harmony was about to be disrupted.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ty and Simone jumped. What was that?!

They turned as the owner of that yell came dashing into the kitchen at a near supersonic speed. It was Pix, their super fast canine teammate running after...what? There was nothing they could see.

Bzzzzzzzzt!

But it was something they could hear!

Ty and Simone moved out of the way as Pix changed into a bull in a china shop. She BARELY missed bumping into them as she continued to chase her victim:

The household FLY.

She growled as she snapped at the fly, "When I get my jaws on you-!" She leapt into the air and missed. Unfortunately, she found herself face to face with the wall, and collided with it. Ty and Simone cringed at the crash. Her backend was comically hanging in the air, her mechanical tail limping easily.

The fly teased the dog as it flew over her. But she wouldn't be beat that easily! As fast as she ran into the wall, she recovered and leaped back into action. "Come back here you stupid fly! Stop flyin' 'round so I can eat ya!" She nearly slid into the couple as she ran around trying to chase the stupid bug!

The fly finally left the kitchen, Pix following.

A long pause was in order before Simone turned to Ty. "Er...she seems quite obsessive about that fly. Should we help her?"

"Nah. She'll get over it...I hope."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this isn't really Ty/Simone-related, but I did want to share this because I can and because it does star the two of them. This is a pure silly drabble and I'm proud of it! They're just trying to avoid Pix's doggy antics. This is based partly on a RL dog I know and a song that I dig. It's silly, but I love it LOL. Here's the song if you want a listen to!

: / www. you tube wat ch? v= sj6 -LG 5V pGk

Enjoy and have happy days!


	9. Experience in Front of the Fire

"Well, Ty, what did you think?"

"It was…interesting. I'm not much of a play critic, but that was an interesting experience. I kinda liked the aesthetics and the story wasn't half bad. That dancing was sure something else."

Simone cuddled up to her man as the pair of them leaned back into the couch. They just returned back from seeing a musical and were now hanging out indoors in front of the fireplace. It was chilly outside, the biting wind howling and screeching against the windows. So they decided to spend the rest of the evening listening to the radio, snuggling up to each other and enjoying a spot of tea. Let it snow, eh?

Simone playfully smirked. "How so? If you're not a play critic, does that mean you're a tap dancing critic?"

Now it was Ty's turn to smirk as he stretched his arm on the couch to wrap around Simone's shoulders. "I wouldn't go as far to say that. I just happen to have a credential in the world of dancing. But seriously, it was a little…basic, I've noticed."

Simone, devoid of impishness, tilted her head. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. But it did seem to get better in the second act. Wouldn't you say so?"

Ty took a thoughtful sip from his tea before responding. "Hmm… yeah, okay, I'll give it that. It wasn't the greatest dancing in the universe, but it worked better there than in the first half of the show. The singing was up and down for some of the singers, but I thought it worked pretty well overall."

"I agree. I thought the music was delightful to hear, although the music was a little loud. It took my ears to adjust to the loud tones. But the composer did an excellent job with the music, and of course, the musicians were fantastic."

Ty grinned. "Now would that mean you're the music expert?"

Simone returned it. "Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I happen to have my own credentials, Mr. Parsec. Care to see me demonstrate?"

He shook his head, instead squeezing Simone's shoulder. "Nah, I'm good. I believe ya, Ms. Caldera."

Both of them shared a quiet chuckle as the fire continued to crackle and burn.

"Well, at any rate, thanks for coming with me to see it."

"Hey, it's the season of giving, Sim. I'm glad we did this. It'll be an experience I'll never forget…. Now I'm kinda up for watching the movie to compare notes. How 'bout it?" Ty gave her that familiar small but genuine swagger of a grin.

Simone tapped her cheek, jesting in thought before responding. "Well, as long as you don't mind me humming along to 'Snow', I would love to."

"Nah, I don't mind. Who knows? Maybe we could show off our credentials to each other during the movie; you with your music and mine with my dancing." He raised a sly brow.

Simone blinked before realizing what he was doing. She grinned back. "As long as you don't mind having me for a teacher, I'm not objecting." She giggled lightly before surprising Ty with a peck on the cheek. "Happy Holidays, Ty."

Ty recovered from the kiss and smiled again. "Happy Holidays, Simone." Ty leaned over to lock Simone into a kiss, and Simone returned the favor by locking onto his lips. The two of them slowly wrapped their arms around each other, and they were soon fastened in a passionate embrace.

And the fire continued to burn, but they didn't need that anymore to keep warm.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N:** I am such a sucker for this stuff. I regret nothing. The prompts come from a hundred prompt challenge that I'm tackling. The play that Ty and Simone saw was based on a play I saw a few weeks ago, and I thought it'd be fun to write up my own experience through them. It certainly got me in the holiday season; I hope y'all do so too! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! :)

...Oh, and enjoy and have happy days!


	10. The Switch

"SWEET MOTHER OF VENUS, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO US?!"

Both Rangers hugged themselves in embarrassment, as if they were naked. But they weren't.  
Thanks to the stupid machine that was apparently labeled faulty by the LGMs (a little late for that), and through XR's own fumbling around, they weren't Ty Parsec and Simone Caldera.

They were now Tyra Parsec and Simon Caldera.

Simone...er, Simon, was now the taller of the two and sported lean but muscular features, with a shorter ponytail braid that was characteristic of Simone's hairstyle. Tyra was the shorter, sporting slender and slim body traits and having a messy cascade of hair. They shot evil glares to XR and Pix, the latter trying to contain her laughter.

Ty...er, Tyra, warned, "DON'T SAY A WORD."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was an idea I had floating in my brain for some time about what Simone would called as a guy and I always wanted to do something with that idea, and now I have LOL! Enjoy and happy 14th!


End file.
